


Boy Wrapped Around Your Finger

by purplepoprocks



Category: All Time Low (Band), Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Awsten, Fingering, Lyr tour, M/M, Smut, Top Jack, Tour Bus Sex, accidentally takes place in Boston, blowjob, degrading, duh - Freeform, i saw one interview and I couldn’t stop thinking ab this, its hot ok, like a lot, lots of dirty talk, old idea, porn w some buildup, weird ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-01-31 02:01:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21438334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplepoprocks/pseuds/purplepoprocks
Summary: Jack likes to touch the butts of cute boys he’s on tour with. Awsten likes it.My brain can’t help but put these two together. Their dynamic is too much to handle. Therefore I made porn. Enjoy.
Relationships: Awsten Knight/Jack Barakat, Jack Barakat/Alex Gaskarth (mentioned)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Boy Wrapped Around Your Finger

**Author's Note:**

> https://youtu.be/Ag7HLQKjfE8
> 
> 4:23. Just watch it.

Awsten didn't mind Jack's sexual innuendos constantly, in fact he found them entertaining. Jack was a fun person to be around, even when he would playfully smack his bandmember's asses. Awsten noted his tendency to focus on Alex, not questioning it after learning about their complicated relationship. It was a few weeks into the tour when Jack would playfully touch him a lot. Whether it was a hand on his back before he went on stage, or an ass grab followed by his signature giggle.  
After a while the boy with the faded blue hair's face grew dark each time he was touched. How was he supposed to admit that of course, he had a thing for Jack when he was just a fan, and the same man fondling him and being shirtless half of the time didn't make it go away.

Awsten pulled his guitar over his head, standing on the side of the stage nervously, Geoff and Otto nearby. They were set to go on in one minute.  
Jack then appeared by his side, patting his back. "Go kill em!" He smiled, and Awsten's nerves eased softly.  
"Thanks man." He smiled back.  
Jack then leaned forward, putting his lips near Awsten's ear. "You should come on my bus after the show tonight."  
Shivers sent up Awsten's spine. Before he could process it, Jack was gone with a light hand trailing on his hip bone.  
"Go." The stage crew member motioned them to the stage as Awsten remembered how to walk. 

Jack jogged to meet up with the rest of his band. "Are we headed to Fenway?"  
They nodded, and he cheered, throwing an arm around Alex as they walked. "Hey, I told Awsten to meet me on the bus tonight."  
The guys all let out an 'oooo'. They made a plan so that Jack would get the bus to himself earlier, all he had to do was ask.  
Alex was fine with the plan, their relationship being an unofficial and mostly open thing. In fact he was excited for Jack, he'd been talking about how cute he thought Awsten was for weeks.  
Soon they were out of the venue and at the baseball game, plenty of hours to kill before their show. 

Awsten left the stage in a huff, putting his guitar down and chugging water. The crew told them how good the show was, but Awsten was focused on where Jack went.  
"Do you know where All Time Low went?"  
Otto piped in. "They said something about watching the baseball game while they were waiting."  
The boy felt relieved, not having to see Jack for at least another hour. He went and sat in the back rooms to relax, scrolling through Twitter and watching Geoff play Zelda on his switch. 

An hour or so passed, and the stage was being set up for All Time Low. Awsten peeked his head out, and saw Jack getting his ear piece in and standing near his guitar.  
With shaky legs, Awsten trotted over to Jack and tapped him on the shoulder. His face was bright red.  
"I-I'll be there." He said softly, which brought a smile across Jack's face.  
"I'm excited." He smirked, winking at him and snaking a hand around to squeeze the boy's ass. He squeaked and Jack snickered, watching him retreat backstage.  
Awsten watched all time low perform, noticing Jack's sideways glances every once and a while, marveling at his playing and everything about him. He was so hot it drove him crazy. Thoughts of later that night made his cheeks hot and pants tight, cursing under his breath with frustration. Geoff tapped him on the shoulder.  
"We're gonna start bringing our equipment to the truck." He said, gesturing towards the crew packing. Awsten nodded and began helping them.  
He prayed his hard on wasn't obvious.  
The blue haired boy carried a few guitars to the truck, helping load on amps with shaky legs. As soon as they were done, he tapped Geoff, telling him he was gonna go wait on All Time Low's bus, and that'd he'd be back on theirs before they left.  
"Okay." Geoff said, seeming confused. "Did they ask to hang out?"  
"Kind of, yeah," Awsten mumbled. "Jack did. I-I'll text you."  
He saw shock and a little excitement in Geoff's eyes. He knew about the feelings from the past. "Good luck." He chuckled, barely able to finish talking before Awsten was going away. He was given a key to their bus by Jack earlier in the tour so he could visit. He got on their bus just in time for the show to end, and sighed, sitting on the couch and observing the little things around him. 

It was his third game of tetris on his phone when the bus door swung open, all time low climbing the stairs. They all said hi to him casually, even Jack, who greeted him with a smile.  
"They're just gonna change and get outta here. They made plans." Jack's eyes were examining Awsten as he spoke, noticing how nervous he appeared on the couch.  
Alex walked out with a fresh shirt on and smiled at Jack, taking his hand gently. "Be nice to him. He's a nice boy."  
Jack smirked. "I know I know."  
The singer nodded and winked at Awsten, before Rian and Zack came into the room.  
"Sorry we can't stay Aws, we gotta hit up the bar. I'm sure Jack will keep you entertained." Rian laughed, and so did Zack. "See ya."  
"See ya," Awsten repeated, standing up to say goodbye to them and telling them how good the show was. His eyes then turned nervously to Jack, who was still looking at him.  
The door shut and left the two in silence, but not for long.  
Jack had Awsten's hips in his hands in seconds, slamming his back against the wall of the bus. The singer let out a desperate moan as his heart rate grew faster and faster. Jack's eyes were drilling holes in him. He could feel his hot breath on his neck.  
"Moaning when I touch you? Must be excited, huh?"  
Awsten shamefully nodded, only to have his head pressed against the wall by Jack's, their mouths connecting and moving in sync instantly. His stubble scratched the boy's chin and he moaned softly. He felt Jack's arms coil around his waist and rub his sides and back, exploring his body.  
Jack pulled away and stared at Awsten's bright red lips, dragging his thumb over his bottom one. "You're so pretty, Awsten. So fucking cute." The smaller then gasped, feeling a tight grab on his ass. Jack pushed his hips against the other's. "You're hard for me. Do you like the idea of this, baby?"  
His hips began to grind against Awsten's, making him nearly collapse. He nodded frantically.  
"Fuck yeah." Jack groaned, kissing him again and lifting one of his thighs to get a better angle to grind on. Awsten squeaked into the kiss, hands on Jack's neck and chest, grabbing desperately. His kisses moved to Awsten's neck, biting softly at the flesh to get more whines out of him. "Did you know I love fucking cute boys?"  
The younger swallowed thickly.  
"You're so cute. Your ass is too. I've been telling Alex all the things I wanna do to you..." teeth sank into Awsten's collarbone and he cried out.  
"Jack, I-I,"  
"You what?" He asked, smirking and getting to his eye level.  
"I need you to fuck me,"  
Jack cursed under his breath and rolled his hips hard. "God I wanna. I wanna make you cry with my dick."  
Awsten whined, grinding back against Jack desperately. "L-Let me suck you off, please, I wanna please you."  
Jack hummed. "What a nice boy... c'mere." Jack led him to the bathroom, shutting the door behind them. "Don't want them walking in on us, right? They'll ruin the fun." He purred, kissing Awsten's neck softly. "You wanna suck my dick huh?"  
The smaller nodded, getting onto his knees without Jack even asking. "Cute." The elder mumbled.  
Awsten began to undo his jeans, feeling the length and heat through the denim. Then he was only in boxers, pulling them both down enough for him to spring out. Awsten's mouth watered.  
He immediately wrapped his lips around it and began bobbing his head, trying to remember how to skillfully suck someone off. Jack groaned above him, and he looked up with doe eyes. "Good boy..." he smirked, placing a hand on the back of his head and rutting his hips forward.  
Awsten hadn't sucked someone off in a few months, so he had to reteach himself somewhat. Luckily Jack was taking control of his body, which made his stomach flip with how hot he found it.  
"Fuck. Your mouth is better than I imagined." He pressed the back of his head against the wall and thrusted more, tears pouring down Awsten's cheeks and drool down his chin. "Haven't even gagged once." He smirked, loving the sight of tears running down his face.  
He pulled out to observe him, his lips swollen and face wet with drool and tears. "You're so pretty..."  
"Thank you," Awsten thanked him, blinking tears out of his eyes. Jack was bigger than he imagined, but somehow he managed to get throatfucked without a gag. He was too focused on how erotic the situation was to remember to gag.  
He put Jack in his mouth again, bobbing his head faster and deeper than he had been before Jack took control.  
The elder growled with satisfaction, running fingers through the faded blue hair. "I love how desperate you are for me. You're a good boy. Cmon, stand up."  
Awsten pulled off of him and nodded, wiping his chin.  
"I wanna see you."  
Awsten huffed, beginning to pull off his jeans to leave him in a sweater and boxers.  
"Leave this on," Jack smirked, bringing the front of his sweater up to rub his chest and have a sight of his frame. "Pretty." He said, trailing kisses around his chest and collarbone. Awsten couldn't see him due to the fact the sweater was over his head, making him whine softly.  
A yelp blessed Jack's ears when his teeth sank into the boy's nipple, chuckling. Awsten's hips were desperately rutting against Jack, him having pulled up his boxers enough. He felt so powerful, having a boy so small under his control.  
While his mouth worked he stuck his hands in the back of Awsten's boxers, making him whine. He spread him and massaged him delicately, earning desperate moans from him. He pulled his head out of the sweater and lightly brushed the boys hole with his thumb, making him yelp. He could feel he was shaven, and after pressing on it lightly, he felt how tight he was. "I knew you'd have a cute little hole." Jack smirked, watching Awsten's face grow red. He connected their lips again, massaging his ass and circling his entrance with his fingers.  
"Jack," he gasped, reaching down and pulling his boxers to his ankles. Jack hummed, peering down at Awsten's hard and desperate looking cock, pink due to the blood rushing into it. He then pulled his own boxers back down to grind into him, their dicks rubbing together softly. Awsten cried out at this, thrusting against the elder's hips.  
"You look so small next to me, it's cute." Jack cooed, sucking marks onto his collarbone. He knew the safe places to leave marks on tour. He'd been doing this for over a decade.  
Awsten bucked his hips and tugged at the back of Jack's hair. "Need something inside me, please,"  
The guitarist hummed happily at his desperateness. "I can do that for you baby. How long's it been since you last got dick?" He turned to grab the bottle of lube out of the mirror cabinet above the sink.  
"F-Few months."  
"Mm. Turn around." Awsten obeyed, turning and arching his back with his forehead flat on the wall. His hands were in fists by his head. He felt cool, wet fingers rub around his hole and whimpered softly. Jack nuzzled his face into the crook of his neck, kissing up it to his jawline. "You want these inside you?"  
"Yes Jack, please,"  
The elder hummed. "How long have you wanted this for?" He felt a finger put a small amount of pressure down only to release, making him cry out.  
"So long, Jack, please. I've wanted your cock since I was a teenager,"  
"That's hot." Jack chuckled. "You're sure acting like it, slut."  
Two fingers were shoved inside him and Awsten gasped loudly, sobbing into the wall at the insult and the intrusion. They curled and rocked inside him, Jack's slender fingers reaching places he couldn't by himself. "Fuck, fuck fuck fuck, Jack," he rocked backwards against his hand, practically drooling as he rode his idol's fingers.  
"You're so tight, fucking tease." Jack growled, bringing a hand to Awsten's front and rubbing his thumb over his slit.  
He thought he'd die from overstimulation, hips rocking back and forth and desperate whines escaping him. His hands tangled in his own hair and scratched at the wooden walls, moans becoming more high pitched. "Jack I'm gonna fucking, I'm gonna cum everywhere if you keep this shit u-up,"  
Jack laughed and slowed down his fingers, leaving his cock alone. Awsten became more calm just rocking on two fingers, whining Jack's name.  
Another squirt of lube and a third finger pushed into him, making him squirm. He knew it wouldn't compare to Jack's dick though. He didn't even want to think about how being really fucked would feel. "How am I gonna fit in this ass? So tight..."  
Jack watched the pink muscles, wrapped around his fingers. His dick was twitching at the sight of Awsten being such a whore for penetration. He began to jerk himself off, groaning sexily.  
Awsten looked back to see him jerking off, and whined, arching his back more.  
Jack smirked. "You like that? Does it make you feel all nervous when I want you?" The younger only squeaked. "Because I can't wait to fuck your tight little asshole much longer, baby..."  
Awsten cried out. "Fuck me, Jack, please. Fuck me fuck me fuck me,"  
Jack groaned and nodded, pulling his fingers out of him. Awsten arched more, spreading his cheeks for easy access. Jack hummed and rubbed his tip up and down the boy's crack, marveling at how his body was begging to be used.  
"Sing for me." Jack growled, grabbing himself and pushing through the tight ring of muscle. Awsten thought he was going to faint. The stretch burned, and he moaned loudly with every inch that entered him. Jack looked down to see his v line connect with his plump bottom, filling him completely.  
The singer gasped, legs shaking. "Fuck, fuck, I can't," he scratched at the walls, not knowing what to do with his hands. That's when Jack took them and held them behind his back. He sobbed desperately and rolled his hips backwards. "Fuck me," he whined. He let out a broken gasp when he felt Jack first pull out, only to pound deep into him. A slutty moan escaped him, head turned to see the elder's movements.  
He then started really moving, groaning and moving faster than before. Awsten was drooling all over everything, back arched and moaning like a porn star.  
Jack threw his head back and moaned. "Your ass is so fucking tight, holy fuck," His other hand dug nails into Awsten's hip, holding him still as he fucked into him.  
"Your cock is so big, so fucking good," The younger panted. He could stay like this forever.  
"Yeah? You like that? You like when I fuck you nice n deep?"  
Awsten sobbed into the wall, clenching his fists. "Jack I love it, I love your cock," he desperately wanted to touch himself, hands being held still by the other. Even though he couldn't touch himself, he still found it hot enough to nearly cum any second. His lower stomach started to feel hot. "I can't, you're so good, Jack you're gonna make me cum,"  
Jack snickered. "Already? What a whore."  
Awsten hummed, but whined when the pleasure was taken from him. Jack flipped him around to have his back against the wall, hoisting him up and lowering him back onto his cock. "Holy shit," the singer gasped, digging his nails into Jack's back as he started at his rapid thrusts again.  
"Watch me fuck you in the mirror."  
Awsten winced, noticing the mirror on the adjacent wall and his bright red cheeks. The sight of himself bouncing with each thrust given to him made him louder. Every single one made an 'ah' escape his lips, thighs locked around Jack's hips. "You're so hot, Jack, more,"  
Jack bit down on Awsten's collarbone and thrusted harder, lightly brushing his sensitive spot.  
A more desperate cry escaped Awsten. "Holy fuck Jack, like that, fuck me,"  
He aimed for that spot, pounding him into the wall mercilessly. The feeling of his warm and tight walls pleasuring his dick made him go insane.  
His cock was now brushing over Awsten's prostate each time, making the boy nearly double over and dig his nails into Jack's back. "O-Oh dear god," he sobbed. His legs felt fuzzy and his upper body felt hot. His hand shot down to his crotch and began jerking himself speedily. "Jack, Jack," small strings of his name came out in whines, so much stimulation making him feel lightheaded. The stretch of his hole around Jack's cock, it slamming into his prostate, jerking himself off, the concept of it being Jack in general, all of it was going to make him orgasm so hard he thought he might die when it happened.  
The elder growled, digging his nails into Awsten's ass and slapping it hard. The other yelped, clenching around his cock. "Jack I'm gonna fucking cum, I-I can't,"  
Jack chuckled, licking up his throat. "I still got some left in me, so if you want me to use you till I'm done then go ahead, dirty slut. Since you can't even look me in the eyes without getting hard."  
Awsten was a huge slut for being degraded, moaning at the insult and stroking faster. "I'm your slut, make me your slut, please Jack,"  
The guitarist hummed and sunk his teeth into the other's collarbone.  
"I'll fill you with my cum like the skank you are when I'm done with you."  
Awsten's spare hand grabbed at his toned chest, whimpering. "Fuck me until you cum, I don't care if I have to cum three times, breed me Jack,"  
He groaned at the last comment, slapping his ass harder than before. "Good slut."  
Awsten could feel the heat getting worse, clenching and jerking himself. He saw his bright red face in the mirror, everything about this situation so erotic he couldn't contain himself.  
"Fuck m-me," he cried, jerking faster and clamping his eyes shut, feeling Jack's length pound into him. "Holy fuck holy fuck holy fuck," his toes curled and thighs clenched around Jack's as he slammed his head back against the wall. His body convulsed and asshole clenched around Jack, ribbons of white covering his sweater and the other's stomach. The thrusts became slower and deeper, riding out his orgasm nicely. He slammed his lips into Jack's and cried into his mouth, rocking his hips against the others. After he finished the thrusts still came, being slower than before. He sobbed softly, feeling his softening dick twitch in his hand.  
Jack traced kisses up his neck and praised him under his breath, fucking into him at a slow pace. After a few moments, Awsten started to feel better, whimpers turning back into moans.  
"You c-can go faster now," he hummed, kissing Jack's neck as he sped back up. His thoughtfulness for Awsten being overstimulated made him want to cry. Although he was sore, he was starting to rock back against him softly. "S-So good," he whimpered, fingers digging into Jack's shoulders.  
Jack pulled out then, making Awsten whine with desperation. He turned him towards the sink, delivering another slap to his ass. "Bend over."  
Awsten did as he was told, bending and arching his back to beckon Jack to enter him again. "Want you to see your face when I breed you." Jack huffed, stuffing himself deep inside the smaller boy again.  
He nodded quickly, observing his bright pink cheeks and the sweat sticking his hair to his forehead. He began to rock forward and cried out, Jack's length intruding his insides and making his toes curl. His knuckles went white as he gripped the counter, jaw slacked. Each time the cock inside him brushed his prostate his body twitched, making him sob. "Ah, ah, Jack," his half hard erection was rubbing against the counter, causing him to be more and more stimulated.  
He saw the determination in Jack's eyes as he watched him, watching himself fuck into the younger boy. A large hand was placed on the small of his back, the other spreading his ass open. The thrusts were steady and quick, churning his insides.  
He heard Jack curse to himself, smashing into his ass faster. "You like when I use your ass, Awsten? Huh? You like that?"  
Fingers tangled in his blue locks and tugged, the sight of this in the mirror making him want to cum a second time. "I love it, I love your big cock," The singer felt Jack's fingers tighten in his hair.  
"Show me how much you f-fucking like it, tell me how much you want my cum,"  
Awsten took this as a chance to not hold back, when Jack's cock continuously plowed into his prostate. His moans became louder and more innocent, small begs in between each syllable. "Please, ah, ah, oh my god, Jack," the thrusts sped up and he gasped, eyes rolling back.  
Jack began to swear in every possible way, pulling his hair tightly and digging his nails into soft flesh.  
"Want my cum?"  
"Please cum in me, breed me Jack, m-make me your whore,"  
Jack cursed loudly, thrusts slowing and becoming harder as the fluids pumped out of his cock and filled the smaller boy to the brim. "Slut. Fucking slut. So fucking tight," Phrases like these came out of his mouth until he buried himself deep in his ass, sighing and releasing his hair from his grip. "Holy shit."  
Awsten giggled then, feeling Jack pull out and cum drip down his leg. "That was so fucking hot."  
"I-I know," the younger replied, panting onto the sink. "B-but Jack?"  
The elder hummed, rubbing circles into his back and kissing up and down his shoulder blades.  
"I-I'm hard again,"  
Jack chuckled, pulling Awsten so that his back was against his chest, kissing his neck. "Baby wants to cum again? How do you want me to make you cum?"  
Awsten blushed dark, sitting up on the counter and biting his lip. He spread his legs again, exposing his abused hole. "Whatever you think I d-deserve."  
Jack smiled. "You have been a really good boy." He purred and began sucking on his collarbone, wrapping his slender fingers around his length and pumping slowly.  
"O-oh," he whimpered. "K-kiss me,"  
Jack connected their lips and worked his hand quickly, nipping at his bottom lip and shoving his tongue in his mouth. After a moment he had three fingers thrusting inside the boy, making him squirm. The cum inside him gave a good lubricant.  
Awsten pulled back and bit his lip, hands wrapped around Jack's neck as he worked to make him reach orgasm. "C-Can we do this more, please?" He whined.  
Jack nodded and pecked his lips. "I made you mine, remember? My slut, bred by me."  
Awsten moaned, feeling his prostate be rubbed mercilessly. "Yes, yours, m-my hole is yours for the tour,"  
The guitarist smirked. "That's a good boy."  
Soon Awsten was cumming for a second time, this time mostly in Jack's hand. He licked his fingers clean, making a blush rise to his cheeks.  
"You taste good."  
He brought the fingers that were inside him to the other's lips, watching him lick them clean lazily. "So do you."  
Jack helped Awsten get his clothes back on, legs shaking and barely able to support him. He pulled his pants back up and they were both set, aside from Awsten who had shittily wiped cum off of his sweater. The stains were obvious.  
Jack clicked open the door, followed by a limping Awsten. "I don't think they're back yet. Are you good to go back on your own?" He asked, hand holding his waist.  
The younger nodded. "I'm okay." He got on his tip toes and kissed Jack's cheek. "Thank you. I'll see you tomorrow."  
Jack watched with a smile as he waved, shutting the bus door behind him.  
When he stepped onto the sidewalk, Rian and Zack were outside, chatting over beer. His face went red, hard to see because of the darkness.  
"Hey Aws. We noticed you guys weren't done yet so we waited outside. That sounded like it hurt. Surprised you can walk, bud." Zack laughed at Rian's observation, seeing Awsten's shaking legs.  
"Goodnight." He said softly, running as fast as his sore legs would let him back to the tour bus to scream at Geoff.


End file.
